1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having a hinge unit for allowing two bodies to be opened and/or closed in a rotation manner.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice calls and telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
A multifunctional portable terminal can capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia device.
Also, many users have their portable terminal modified to express their personality.
Conventional folder type terminals have hinges exposed to the exterior which restrict how various designs may be added for appearance. Also, conventional devices have a monotonous opening pattern that restricts customization of the opening patterns.